1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cable connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to a coaxial connector and method and apparatus for interconnection of such coaxial cable connector with a coaxial cable via ultrasonic welding wherein the interconnection may be performed with a single fixture mounting operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors are used, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
To create a secure mechanical and optimized electrical interconnection between the cable and the connector, it is desirable to have generally uniform, circumferential contact between a leading edge of the coaxial cable outer conductor and the connector body. A flared end of the outer conductor may be clamped against an annular wedge surface of the connector body via a coupling body. Representative of this technology is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,529 issued Sep. 21, 2004 to Buenz. Although this type of connector is typically removable/re-useable, manufacturing and installation is complicated by the multiple separate internal elements required, interconnecting threads and related environmental seals.
Connectors configured for permanent interconnection via solder and/or adhesive interconnection are also well known in the art. Representative of this technology is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,710 issued Sep. 8, 1998 to Bufanda et al. However, solder and/or adhesive interconnections may be difficult to apply with high levels of quality control, resulting in interconnections that may be less than satisfactory, for example when exposed to vibration and/or corrosion over time.
Passive Intermodulation Distortion, also referred to as PIM, is a form of electrical interference/signal transmission degradation that may occur with less than symmetrical interconnections and/or as electro-mechanical interconnections shift or degrade over time, for example due to mechanical stress, vibration, thermal cycling and/or material degradation. PIM is an important interconnection quality characteristic as PIM from a single low quality interconnection may degrade the electrical performance of an entire RF system.
During interconnection procedures, the coaxial connector and/or coaxial connector may be mounted in a fixture which secures the connector and/or cable in a secure pre-determined orientation with respect to one another. Depending upon the type of interconnection, multiple fixtures and/or mounting/remounting may be required to perform separate portions of the interconnection procedure, such as separately forming secure electro-mechanical interconnections with respect to each of the inner and outer conductors of the coaxial cable. However, each mounting/remounting procedure consumes additional time and/or may provide opportunities for the introduction of alignment errors.
Competition in the coaxial cable connector market has focused attention on improving electrical performance and long term reliability of the cable to connector interconnection. Further, reduction of overall costs, including materials, training and installation costs, is a significant factor for commercial success.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a coaxial connector and method of interconnection that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.